It's an Uncrowned Christmas!
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: Today is Christmas and everyone in Seirin's Basketball team decided to hang out at Kagami's place! How will things go when an unexpected gang arrive and everyone ends up getting food poisoning! Read to find out! Sorry that it's a late upload. The site was really messing up so I couldn't login. I hope everyone had a great Christmas/day!


**Title: It's an Uncrowned Christmas!**

**Pairing: Uncrowned Kings x Kuroko**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...yet.**

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! I realized that Christmas was already here so I couldn't do MIWDTS yet. Oops...I am so sorry for that! I decided to make the next one shot Christmas themed so here it is! I hope you like it!**

**-x-x-**

"_Let's be naughty and save Santa the trip."_

-Gary Allan.

It was Christmas day and everyone in Seirin's Basketball team gathered at Kagami's place for the joyous occasion. Mitobe cooked up a feast for the gang so that Riko wouldn't even have the possibility of touching a cooking utensil. Everyone wore Christmas outfits. Kuroko was the most adorable reindeer of all and is the most important person so the others don't need to be described.

"Hey guys!" Riko announced in a loud voice. "Santa and his elves are going to be here soon."

"Santa?" Everyone turned towards Kagami, the only one other than Riko that had a red hat. "Isn't Kagami Santa?"

"Of course not, he's too busy stuffing his face anyway for him to give out the presents."

Yesterday everyone left their presents with Riko so they could do the Secret Santa swap. They had no idea that she was going to have someone else distribute them.

Unexpectedly, there was a quick knock on the door, scaring all of them. Just who could be the Santa that she called?

"They're here!" Riko sounded unusually chipper. This scared them more than they would like to confess.

"Ho ho ho," The person that stepped through the door had a good size sack on his back. They weren't really sure who it was until they lifted their head and stared at them with his different colored eyes.

"A-Akashi!?"

Akashi grinned at them and set the pack on the ground. He searched through it and grabbed one, giving it specifically to Furihata for some reason.

Furihata, scared and confused down to the bone, was shaking like crazy. "T-Thanks."

"Leave him alone Sei-chan," Reo appeared behind Akashi wearing a green outfit and pointy ears, "You're going to scare him to death."

Hayama followed behind him, grinning ear to ear. "Yeah, Reo-nee is right! He looks like he's going to piss himself."

Everyone looked at the shaking first year to the red headed emperor. _"He's going to be eaten alive," _they all thought in unison.

"Oi, Eikichi," Reo turned around, expecting to see the dark gorilla looking teen, but was surprised to see him gone.

Suddenly, they heard Kagami's pissed off remarks as he competed against Eikichi who stealthily made his way to the buffet table without anyone noticing.

"Oh, you eat more than you look!" Eikichi had a new respect for Kagami, whom was actually keeping up with him.

"Hah!" Kagami shouted through stuffed cheeks, "You're not so bad yourself."

The two of them were completely in their own world so everyone just ignored the two.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hyuuga took off his Christmas item and sauntered up to Reo.

Reo's eyes glimmered, "You're exactly my type Hy-uu-ga-san," Reo winked, making Hyuuga foam at the mouth.

"_This is the guy I looked up to?"_ He thought to himself before fainting.

"One guy down..." Kuroko muttered to himself, drinking an eggnog shake that he would only drink as a substitute to his favorite vanilla.

The remaining members then noticed how close Akashi was standing next to Furihata, silent as the night with Furihata shaking so violently that he reminded Reo of a vibrator.

"Furihata-kun is down for the count," Kuroko sipped the shake, feeling a little light headed, "And so is Kagami-kun."

As they predicted, Kagami gave up before Eikichi and was now out cold on the table.

"Three down," Kuroko blinked at them.

Somehow, the three males that would defend Kuroko the most were out for the count and now Kuroko was sitting alone with flushed cheeks.

"Uh...Are you okay Kuroko?" Riko asked the blue head.

Kuroko nodded, "I think my grandma bought me the alcoholic eggnog like last year."

"_Like last year?"_ They were definitely worried for his safety.

"Why don't you go lie down in Kagami's room?" Riko ushered Kuroko out of there before someone tried to pop his cherry.

**-x-x-**

"So...why don't we eat some of the left over snacks?" Koganei asked them and grabbed a tray of perfectly looking chocolate chip cookies that were untouched. Everyone grabbed one and took a bite out of it, but Reo had a bad feeling about it.

"Hey Eikichi," Reo stood next to the tanned male, "Why didn't chug these down? Chocolate chip cookies are your favorite."

"Get those away from me," Eikichi roared, "There's something wrong with them."

"Eh?" Reo tilted his head, but then he suddenly understood what he meant.

Everyone that ate the cookies dropped with foam coming out of there mouths.

"Kya!" Reo screamed and out came Riko.

"What happened?" She had a bat in her hands.

The only ones that were still left were Riko, Reo, Eikichi, Akashi, and Hayama. However, Akashi was too busy reading a huge book with Furihata leaning on his shoulder to care about what was happening to everyone else.

"Everyone fainted after eating these cookies," Reo motioned towards the desert of death.

Hayama, who was just about to take a bite out of the cookie, carefully placed it back on the tray. Thankfully, he was too busy watching Eikichi eat and lost his appetite. "Safe," he whispered in relief.

"These cookies?" Riko picked up a cookie herself and frowned. "I made these cookies myself. I'm sure there's nothing wrong with them."

Just as she was about to take a bite of it herself, Hyuuga jumped up and took a bite of it instead.

"Didn't...we...tell...you...not...to...cook?" He could barely talk before his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"He...He sacrificed himself," Reo had tears running down his eyes. "He's a saint."

"_We will always remember you," _they all clapped their hands in prayer. _"May you rest in peace."_

"Geez they're not dead yet!" Riko sighed, knowing everything was her fault. "Help me lay them down."

"Oh ho, you're wilder than I thought," Reo commented with a wink.

"I don't mean it like that!" Riko turned bright red and then coughed into her hand. "This is the only room large enough to have everyone in here, so the rest of you can hang out in Kagami's room."

Riko grabbed her purse and slipped her shoes on. "I'll get some medicine from the convenience store. So just make them lie down for the time being."

**-x-x-**

"Well I guess it's only the three of us plus Akashi now," Hayama sat on a stool. "Hey I wonder where Iron Heart is."

"I heard he left to get someone," Eikichi sad between bites.

Reo was the only one that was doing what they were told to do and wasn't doing that good of a job.

"Oi, Gorilla, help," Reo huffed after setting Izuki down.

"Fine," he burped and laid everyone done in half the time it took for Reo.

"Are you alright Sei-chan?" Reo tilted his head.

"I'm fine," Akashi replied with his usual stoic expression.

"I guess the little kitty caught the lion's attention," Hayama chuckled before jumping off of the stool. His ears suddenly twitched and he got an idea. "Isn't Kuroko in the room by himself right now?" His grin grew wider.

"Uh uh uh, Sei-chan told us not to touch his precious friend," Reo held Hayama back. "We mustn't lay a hand on him.

The two of them slowly walked towards the room where Kuroko slept. Eikichi followed with a plate stacked with food.

They stopped right before the room and heard the light snoring coming from Kuroko. They shyly peeked in.

"Should we really be going in?"

For some reason, they all felt really embarrassed. Kuroko just laid there, completely vulnerable. In all honesty, ever since they heard about him from Akashi, their interest in him has grown.

"What are you guys doing?"

They all heard the sudden voice and practically jumped out of their skin.

"Kiyoshi?" Hayama pointed at the tall male.

"Yo," he smiled.

"And..."

They all noticed that someone was behind the brown haired guy.

"Hanamiya?!"

**-x-x-**

"What are you doing here?"

Hanamiya shrugged, "Blame this guy."

"Kiyoshi?" Reo couldn't believe him. Just how much of a goody two shoes was this guy?

"Well it _is_ Christmas and all of us were already here so I thought we might as well call Hanamiya," he grinned.

"How'd you get him here anyway?" Eikichi asked.

"Oh...he didn't really need any persuading when I told him Kuroko was wearing a reindeer outfit."

"..."

"..."

They all looked at Hanamiya with sad eyes. "Just how far have you fallen?"

Hanamiya clicked his tongue, "He's clearly lying. I wouldn't come here to see Kuroko in a reindeer outfit.

"Did you call me?"

The sudden appearance of Kuroko made their hearts dropped. Unlike the reindeer band on his head, he was now in a full reindeer outfit.

"Where did you get that?" Kiyoshi asked, walking towards him and petting him on his head.

"My grandma gave it to me for Christmas," Kuroko said as he swatted Kiyoshi's hand away. "Where is everyone else?" He asked before, falling over. By closer inspection, they could see that his face was still flushed.

"Whoa," Hanamiya was able to catch Kuroko before he fell.

"Thanks..." Kuroko mumbled and then looked up. For some reason, mistletoe was taped right above them.

"_I don't remember that being there,"_ Reo thought.

Maybe it was because of his drunken stage...maybe it was that he had a secret thing for Hanamiya...no one knew why at the time, but Kuroko stood on his tip toes and pulled Hanamiya down and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Kuroko!" They all gasped before the male fell towards Hanamiya, sound asleep in his arms.

Hanamiya was the only person that didn't react. He was too surprised that his plan worked.

"Ha-na-mi-ya-kun~!" Reo approached the black haired male. "Were you the one that brought the mistletoe?"

Hanamiya would never admit it, but he was scared shitless of Reo ever since he tried flirting with him once. "O-Of course not..."

Hayama was the next one to approach him, "I wanted to hug Kuroko!"

"...Hah?" Hanamiya and Reo reacted in the same way.

"Wait...so everyone here was gunning for him?" Eikichi asked with his plate empty.

"You too?!"

"What?" Eikichi grinned. "He looks delicious."

"..." Hanamiya instinctively stepped back with Kuroko in his arms.

"I'm not gunning for him though," Kiyoshi smiled. "I've always had an eye on Izuki."

"HAH?"

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Kiyoshi shrugged.

"Wait..." Reo looked around. "Where's Hanamiya?"

They all heard the door to the room close with Hanamiya inside with Kuroko, alone.

What happened when the two were together would forever remain a mystery. They couldn't get them out until Riko came back and threatened to feed them her cooking. They practically flew out of the room.

-**x-x-**

Later that day, the gang decided to hang out together, feeling left out.

"I wanted to see Kuroko too, why weren't we invited?" Kise whined and the rest of the generation of miracles silently nodded in their heads.

"_I wanted to see him in the reindeer outfit."_

The fact that Hanamiya hogged the mistletoe was never brought to their ears until the next day. The shock of Akashi and Furihata being together plus Kagami and Izuki didn't compare to the news about Hanamiya and Kuroko. It was a huge blow to their egos.

**-x-x-**

**A/N: Sorry that it was definitely a crack fic! Well no matter what, everything I write would be considered crack... *laughs nervously* I'm not exactly in the mood to type something lewd...so I don't make any promises for such scenes. If I do type something M or MA rated, I would upload it to my Tumblr account since it would be against the site's rules.**

**Thanks for reading guys! I hope you like it and review! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! I might even type a New Year's one shot for the next pairing if I feel like it. *hint hint* No matter what you celebrate, I hope you have a good end of the year!**


End file.
